This invention generally relates to blasting technology, and more particularly to a method and equipment for blasting rocks, concrete structures, and the like by utilizing an incompressible fluid and deflectors, thereby transmitting the resulting impact force in desired direction.
Regardless of whether it is carried out on land or in water, blasting of rocks and the like has heretofore been carried out by using an explosive such as dynamite and utilizing the energy released thereby upon exploding.
Such a conventional blasting technique, however, involves various problems such as scattering of rock fragments, dust, and the like in all directions, which, on land, can cause injury to man and beast, natural resources such as forests, and agricaltural products and, in water, can destroy fishing resources and fishing grounds, thus giving rise to a public pollution problem.
So-called pollution-free blasting techniques utilizing mild-speed explosives (such as CCR and SLB) have been proposed for eliminating such problems. However, the unit price of a mild-speed explosive is about ten times that of dynamite, and when the coats are compared on the basis of the explosion energy, the cost of using the mild-speed explosive is further elevated to even 50 times that of using dynamite, thus increasing the unit cost of the blasting operation itself.
Furthermore, the mild-speed explosive substances are available on the market in the form of packages each containing a predetermined quantity of the same substance. It is therefore difficult to use an appropriate quantity for the size and strength of the rock or the like to be blasted. When the mild-speed explosive substance is used in an excessive quantity relative to the size and strength of the rock or the like, the fragments tend to be scattered around the blasting area as in the case of the conventional explosive.